


Supernatural Crush

by GstarRoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriend Sharing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack, Threesome - M/M/M, supernatural crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden figures out he has a crush on Scott but doesn't know what to do.  So he has some idea what he's getting into, Ethan and Danny agree to let Aiden and Danny have a night of exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> This is a spin off from the Scarred fic which is slowly taking over my life. It comes somewhere after chapter 14, after Isaac fixed Aiden's twisted wolf sense.  
> You don't have to have read the 75,000 words of Scarred to get this, it's basically smut for smuts sake but it was fun so :-)  
> if you have though please note this is an AU of that in which there's a lot less angst, everyone's a lot happier and gayer and Scott and Isaac got together at the start and stayed there. It just makes it easier that way. Yeah so... Scarred adjacent, rather than scarred...  
> It leads on to a second part, which will appear at some point...  
> Oh I self beta-ed this so all mistakes are my own... sorry if there's anything ridiculous!

Aiden stood at the kitchen counter, frowning across the room.  Lydia and Scott were discussing the relative merits of Cather in the Rye; seemingly enjoying dissecting a book he himself had considered absolute rubbish.  As his mind wandered remembering homework they had due, his eyes wandered too.

  
He snapped them back and frowned deeper.  Pursing his lips he mentally shook himself.  Just then, Danny came over and draped his arm over Aiden’s shoulders.  “Give it up man, she’s gone off you.  There’s plenty more fish in the sea!”  He grinned at his inane cliché. “You’ve gotta stop staring at her though, it’s getting creepy.”

 

“I wasn’t-“  Aiden began, but pulled up short.  If he started explaining he’d have to keep going and he didn’t really want to head down that particular synaptic cul-de-sac. 

 

“You so were! You were practically drooling.”  Danny punched him playfully on the arm and strolled away.  Aiden looked forward again and his eyes once more fixated on perfectly formed buttocks, high and tight.  He imagined the feel of them in his hands, squeezing them.  He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned.  This was definitely not right.

 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, making sure he’d shifted them back to where he expected Lydia to be.  Unfortunately for him she’d moved away while he was collecting himself.  His eyes darted around the room but couldn’t see her.  Scott walked over to him with a friendly, “sup?”

 

“Sup.”  Aiden replied trying to control the blood rushing to his face.  He inwardly cursed his complexion as he could feel his color rising.  It wasn’t helped by the fact Scott reached around him to put his glass in the sink.  Scott was almost pressed against as he placed it in the basin. 

 

Without thinking Aiden inhaled deeply and the scent of Scott filled him.  He was grateful he was leaning, because in that second his knees went completely weak and he had to fight the urge to whimper.  “You OK?” Scott asked, frowning.  Aiden just nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

Scott tilted his head and rubbed Aiden’s arm as he left.  Aiden felt goose bumps form on the skin where Scott’s hand had been, and his cock twitched.  This was getting ridiculous.  He stalked over to Isaac who was sitting playing Call of Duty with Stiles. 

 

“Isaac, can I borrow you man.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, gimmie a second.”  Isaac didn’t even look up, just kept blowing up multiple Stiles’ who cried foul before throwing his controller to Aiden and storming off, Isaac’s crowing following his as he went.  “What’s cooking, average looking?”  Isaac turned and smiled.

 

Aiden glared.  “You did something to me.”  It came out a little harsher than he’d meant it too, but it was what he meant.

  
Isaac frowned, “What do you mean?” 

  
“When you healed me.  Something happened.  It made me…”  He paused as Scott walked through the room on his way upstairs.  Aiden followed him with his eyes; taking in strong thighs, perfect ass, flat stomach and defined arms.  He blinked and returned his attention to Isaac. “That! You did that.  Every time I see Scott I end up thinking… things…” He finished lamely.

 

Isaac was grinning, not even attempting to not find this amusing. “What?! You have a crush on Scott.”  Aiden shushed him as best he could, but Isaac was howling with laughter.  Stiles came back in asked what was going on and Aiden had to dive on Isaac to stop him spilling the beans.  They wrestled and tussled and rolled around the floor, Isaac chuckling all the time, until Stiles left complaining.

 

“Shut up, I don’t want anyone else to know!”  Aiden hissed, pinning Isaac to the floor.  “You should be able to fix this right.  Just take the Scott-lust part that you left in me out, and I’ll go back to Lydia-crushing…?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Isaac said, with a mischievous grin. “We might be beyond that…”

 

“What do you mean?” Aiden frowned.  Instead of answering, Isaac just lowered his gaze to where their hips were pressed together.  There was a massive tent in his shorts where his erection was trying to press into Isaac.  “Oh my God,”  Aiden rolled off him and grabbed a cushion to cover himself.  “This is ridiculous, I’m not gay!”

 

“Well, a bit of you is. Quite a big bit too.”  Isaac wiggled his eyebrows and Aiden felt his body react.  He groaned, this was getting out of hand.  “Can I not tell him? He’ll be flattered I promise!” Isaac leaned forward, pleading.  


“No way! No! This is going to fade, you’ll see.”

 

Only it didn’t fade.

 

As the days progressed he became more and more obsessed with Scott, looking for any excuse to be near him.  The rest of the Pack started noticing and even Isaac lost patience with him.  He and Scott had only just started dating and Aiden got the impression that Isaac considered him an unwanted third wheel.

  
He was sitting with Ethan and Danny one Friday evening after Isaac had thrown everyone out, declaring it date night and that he and Scott needed alone time.  This was said pointedly at Aiden who had been hovering close enough to his Alpha to inhale his musky scent.  Aiden had blushed and shuffled aside.

 

He sighed dramatically from the sofa.  Ethan grabbed the remote and stabbed the buttons to pause the DVD.  “OK, that’s just about all I’m willing to take.  What the hell is your damage?”

 

Aiden sulked for a while before answering.  “Remember when Isaac bonded his Wolf to mine to fix what was wrong with it…” He waited for the other two boys to nod.  “Well… I think he planted something extra in my mind.  I kinda have a crush on Scott.”

 

“What was that?”  Ethan asked.  Aiden had mumbled the last bit pretty quietly so sighed and tried again.

 

“I have a cross on Scott.  I have Isaac’s crush on Scott to be exact.”

 

His brother and brother’s boyfriend sat silently for a minute and then burst out laughing.  Aiden sank back into his chair, sulking.  When they had finished cackling, Ethan asked, “Is that why you’ve been so weird recently!?”  Aiden nodded.  “Oh my God, we’re gay twins!”

 

Aiden threw a pillow at his brother’s head.  Ethan caught it and chuckled again.  Danny leaned forward.  “Hang on, so Isaac imprinted his crush right?” Aiden nodded, “So it’s just Scott, yeah?  You’ve not been lusting after anyone else?”  Danny eyed him carefully.

  
Aiden flashed back to the morning a couple of days earlier.  He blushed at the memory.  Ethan had gone out for groceries and Danny had been in the shower.  Aiden had stood at the door, it was open a crack and he could just see Danny through a gap in the shower curtain.  He hadn’t meant to watch, but it had been so hot.

 

“Errrrr…. Well… No… It’s sort of anyone hot really.” 

 

“I knew it!”  Danny turned to his boyfriend, “I told you he’d been watching me!”  Ethan nodded and ruffled Danny’s hair, frowning slightly at his brother. 

 

“So bro, would you gonna do about this?  You gonna try and break up him and Scott, or me and Danny come to think about it?  Or make a play for Stiles, which lets face it wouldn’t be hard…” 

 

“I don’t know.  I think I just need to get it out of my system, you know?  Satisfy an itch and move on. It’s not the sort of thing you can just ask someone though you know?”  Aiden curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow into his chest feeling immensely sorry for himself.

 

“Why not?”  Ethan asked.  “Scott’s ace, and pretty gay now he and Isaac have sorted their shit out… if you asked Isaac first, or as well, he might say yes…”

 

Aiden looked at his brother incredulously.  “Yeah, right… would you? If some random came up and was like, ‘yo, I have a supernatural crush on your boyfriend, can I fuck him to see if it goes away?’ You’d be cool with that?”

 

Ethan shared a look with Danny, “Well, no, not if it was some random, but if it was someone in the Pack,”  Ethan shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind, would you?” He asked Danny.

  
“Nope, I thought Isaac was gonna ask one of us at one point for something, just so he knew, but he and Scott figured it out themselves. But if Stiles wanted one of us to educate him… well,” Danny grinned wickedly, “actually I’d probably suggest we both did…” He winked at his boyfriend who leant over and kissed him. 

 

Aiden felt his dick start to thicken at the momentary affection between the two guys across the room, and groaned slightly, bemoaning his plight.  Ethan and Danny looked over, passing him looks of amusement and sympathy, respectively.  “Have you ever even kissed a guy?”  Danny asked, smiling his broad, mischievous grin.

 

“Nope, not once, I left all the man-whoring to that lump behind you.”  Aiden tried to make a joke of it, but his insides were churning.  As soon as he realized he was lusting after Scott, kissing him had become one of his deepest fantasies. Danny looked up at Ethan who shrugged slightly and nodded. 

 

Danny unfolded himself from his position in front of Ethan and slowly walked over to Aiden.  Aiden’s eyes were darting everywhere but at Danny.  Before he knew it, the other boy had placed his fists on the back of the couch, stabilizing himself above Aiden. 

 

He looked up and saw Danny hovering above him.  Tilting his head back he kept his eyes open, watching as his brother’s boyfriend slowly closed the distance between them.  He hovered just above Aiden’s lips, allowing the anticipation to build before finally pressing their lips together.

  
Aiden felt like he’d been struck by lightening.  His lips were instantly tingling as he responded to the unfamiliar taste of his friend.  The chaste closed mouth kiss quickly descended into full on tongues and Aiden’s hands worked up to Danny’s back pulling him down on top of him.  Danny collapsed and settled between his legs; chests pushed together, the heat and weight of him driving Aiden wild with lust.

 

Danny pulled away panting, and sat back on his heels.  “Well… that’s a skill you managed to transfer over.”  He smiled and looked back at Ethan, “almost as good as your brother.” 

 

“I can tell,” Ethan replied and raised his eyebrows, nodding down at his boyfriend’s crotch.  Danny groaned and palmed the bulge in his jeans, rearranging it to a more comfortable position.  “Tell you what, why don’t I go watch a movie, give you time to explore things a bit.”  Aiden was shocked but wasn’t going to say no and Danny nodded, giving him a wry smile.

 

Ethan crossed to the couch and kissed Danny thoroughly, maybe staking his claim, maybe just reacting to his own need.  He crossed to his brother a planted a kiss on top of his head.  Dropping down a little more he whispered, “he loves his nipples being played with and his inner thighs are proper sensitive.”  Aiden blinked, uncertain how to respond to that, so said nothing as Ethan grabbed his jacket and left.

 

As the door clicked shut, the enormity of the situation hit him.  Danny chuckled.  “We’d kind of talked about this you know?  When you first appeared, Lydia and I were talking about which of you was cuter… she was pissed at me one day and told him I’d thought it was you.  It took me quite a few sessions to pay that back.”  The laugh Danny ended with was pure filth and Aiden blushed.

 

“Come on,” Danny stood and took Aiden’s hand, leading him to Ethan’s room.

 

“Errrr… sharing his boyfriend is one thing, I think doing it on his bed would just be taking the piss.”  Danny laughed and Aiden relaxed a little.

 

“I’m just grabbing this,” he said, picking up a small bottle of lube.

 

Aiden nodded and was led back to his own room.  They stood next to the bed for a couple of seconds until Danny rolled his eyes and peeled off his own t-shirt before yanking Aiden’s up over his head.  When they were discarded Danny closed the gap and kissed him, hands snaking round Aiden’s back and drawing him in close. 

 

The feel of hard, muscular skin pressed against his own made him whimper uncontrollably and Danny chuckled into the kiss.  Aiden pulled back embarrassed took a step back, his legs hitting the bed.  Danny gave him a slight shove and he fell back, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. 

 

He shuffled back as Danny lowered himself onto the bed, lying next to him, propped up one elbow.  Aiden licked his lips and pushed forward, igniting the fire that burned in his loins once more.  As they were kissing, he brought one hand up and thumbed at the hot, hard nub of Danny’s nipple. The other boy reacted instantly, throwing his head back, gasping and Aiden’s erection threatened to burst out of his jeans there and then. 

 

“Oh God,” Danny murmured and Aiden brought his tongue down to lick circles around the nipple his thumb had teased.  It was so similar to what he was used to, but so different too.  The reaction seemed to be the same though.  Danny squirmed beneath him and managed to rasp out “use your teeth.”

 

Aiden blinked for a second, but gently started worrying at the stiff hot piece of flesh and Danny bucked up, grabbing the back of Aiden’s head.  Aiden smiled and moved across his chest, working the other nipple while rolling the original one between thumb and forefinger.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny was repeating and Aiden marveled out how hot he was finding this.  With a sudden burst of courage he moved his lips and tongue down Danny’s abs and into the small trail of soft, fine hair above the waistband of his jeans.  He sat up slightly and undid the other boy’s belt, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. 

 

Danny’s bulge immediately burst out of the gap and Aiden pulled at the open jeans freeing his taut, thick legs.  Remembering what Ethan had said as he moved back up from removing the jeans he pushed his face between Danny’s legs, letting his light stubble run against the soft delicate skin leading up to his crotch.

 

Danny writhed, whimpering.  Aiden grinned.  He used fingers tongue and stubble to drive the boy beneath him to a peak of arousal, pre cum seeping out of his cock and staining his boxers.   Aiden was fascinated by the huge tent before his eyes and with a small encouragement moved his hand to grip it thought the fabric.

 

It was hot and solid, almost rock hard, and Aiden could feel it pulse in his grip.  He pushed the fabric a couple of times and Danny moaned with pleasure.  Aiden pulled at the waistband of the underwear and let the thick cock bob loose.  He watched as another bead of cum appeared at the head.  Throwing caution to the wind he stuck out his tongue and licked the salty promise from the end of Danny’s prick.

 

“Oh God, Aiden.”  Danny had twin bunches of comforter in his fists and was grinding back against the bed.  Remembering what he liked himself, Aiden slowly blew air over the head of Danny’s cock.  “FUCKING HELL!”  Danny screamed.  “Do that again.” 

 

Aiden did, trailing his fingers gently over the prone boy’s thighs who was incoherent but clearly enjoying himself.  Aiden shifted and hovered over the other boy’s penis.  A small part of his brain couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but the much larger part urged him on.

 

Taking the head into his mouth he worked his tongue around and over it, getting it slick and wet before taking some of the shaft in too.  It was more difficult than he expected to get as much as he wanted in his mouth, but Danny didn’t seem to care.  Aiden added his hand to the base of the cock and moved it in time with his mouth, sucking deeply as he came back up.

 

Danny continued to writhe, threading fingers through Aiden’s hair.  “I’m not gonna last, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”  Aiden hadn’t needed the warning, having already felt Danny’s member start to throb and engorge, ready to explode.  He made a split second decision and pushed his head further forward, allowing Danny to blast the back of his throat with hot, heavy strings of cum.

 

Aiden swallowed savoring the manly, salty taste.  He kept his mouth clamped onto Danny, sucking long after the tremors of orgasm left him, sucking every last drop of cum from his friend.

 

Danny lay back, arm over his eyes, panting.  “Oh my God.  If that was your first time, I don’t think I’d survive you after you get trained.”  He smiled as he said it and Aiden couldn’t help but feel pride.  Danny kissed him briefly, and pushed Aiden onto his back.

  
“Now, let’s see if he can’t sort you out.” Danny expertly stripped him of his jeans and briefs, admiring Aiden’s huge cock.  He resisted the urge to ask how he compared to his brother, really not wanting to know.  Danny smiled, no doubt reading his mind.

 

Aiden watched as Danny started licking and sucking on his cock, exploring where he was most sensitive, trying a variety of positions and tricks in quick succession.  After a couple of minutes, Danny grabbed the bottle of lube and pumped some onto the tip of his finger.

 

“Just relax, and say if you want me to stop.” Aiden couldn’t help but tense at those words, but was quickly brought back into blissful relaxation as Danny slid his wet mouth over his cock, all the way to the base.  Aiden had to admit it felt amazing.  It was rare that he’d find a girl who could take all of him, and Danny seemed to be relishing it.

 

Lying back, reveling in the sensations, though he gasped as a cold, wet finger started circling his hole.  He’d never experimented back there and had never expected it to feel like that.  Aiden’s mouth went dry and his eyes bulged.  It was the most incredible feeling he’d ever had.  He was just about to say so when Danny’s digit slowly slid inside him.

  
Aiden slammed his head back against the pillow and yelled, “FUCK!”  He was vaguely aware of Danny chuckling as he slowly started working his finger in and out.  After a few thrusts something clenched and Aiden hissed in pain.  Danny carefully withdrew his finger and Aiden instantly felt the lack. He looked down, checking that Danny was going to return the finger, so saw him spread more lube before clamping his mouth back over his dick.

  
Aiden tensed a little at the pressure on his ass, but relented as Danny slowly circled again, bringing his tongue down to lap at his balls and perineum which caused him to start writhing himself.  When Danny felt he was ready, he slowly reinserted his finger and this time it slid in with no resistance. 

 

He moved his head back up and enveloped Aiden’s dick, swallowing the entire length.  He rested at the base and Aiden’s breath caught slightly as Danny’s finger stated moving slightly within him.  It felt incredible and Aiden assumed that his friend was rubbing at his prostate. 

 

That thought was completely expelled from his mind however when Danny actually located it and pushed down lightly.  Aiden bucked up and slammed back down screaming in pleasure.  As he did Danny started sucking masterfully, mouth and tongue working in tandem to drive Aiden crazy.

 

The slow rhythm Danny built up and the twin sensations of finger and tongue made Aiden gasp and his vision blur.  He could feel the orgasm build from the base of his cock, but couldn’t utter a single word of warning.  He simply spasmed and blew masses of spunk into Danny’s mouth.

  
Danny hummed as he did, doing something with his tongue that intensified the orgasm and lengthened it to point that Aiden thought he’d gone blind and hoarse from yelling.  Collapsing back he couldn’t help but laugh.  As talented as some of his exes had been, they had nothing on that.

 

Danny moved up to lie on the bed next to him.  “Well, that was something.”   
  
  
Aiden laughed and clambered on top of the grinning boy, kissing him soundly.  “Thanks for that.”

 

“So… you cured? You going back to girl loving?”  Danny asked with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Fuck no.  I have a funny feeling I’ve just got started!” 

 

Danny laughed and they rolled, arms and legs tangled and mouths pressed together.  Aiden couldn’t help but hope Ethan had chosen a long movie because as exhausted as he was, he could feel Danny’s erection pressing into his hip, and his own cock starting to fill once more.

 

“This could be a long evening.”  Danny laughed, and Aiden nodded, grinning.

 

A long evening indeed.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is sick of Aiden's moping and demands Scott and Isaac sort out the love-sick teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this was lots of fun and really rather silly! PWP obviousy... but yeah... hope you enjoy.

“I’ve had enough of this!”  Danny grabbed Aiden’s wrist and started dragging his werewolf friend towards their Alpha.

 

“Danny! No!”  Aiden half-heartedly resisted, but blushed as he allowed himself to be lead through the house to where Scott and Isaac were throwing a ball back and forth in the back garden.  Aiden swallowed hard as his gaze was captured by the sight of the sun glistening off the sweat running down Scott’s abs.  Isaac spotted them first, and when he caught the ball, he tucked it under his arm and nodded their way.

 

“Scott, Isaac.  Aiden has something he needs to say.”  A hand on his back pushed Aiden forward, and he took a couple of shuffling steps forward.  He folded his arms across his chest and looked down, not saying anything.  “Oh my God!”  Danny exclaimed.  “Right, when you fixed his wolf, you imprinted your feelings for Scott in him too. Aiden’s been lusting after Scott for ages now and it’s getting ridiculous.  You guys need to do something about this.  Ethan and I reckon that you probably all just need to fuck and have done.  Even if it doesn’t work… you’ll have fun.  _Trust me._ ”  Danny smiled as Scott and Isaac shared a look, and turned back to Aiden, eyebrows raised.

 

“Trust him?! How would Danny know we’d have fun…?”  Isaac was smirking in a ridiculously filthy way.

 

“We’ve kinda… fooled around a little.”  Aiden didn’t look up but blushed when the memories of that evening flooded back through him.  Ever since then Aiden had been exploring his own body.  He’d probably gone through a dozen bottles of lube but now masturbating without something thick and hard stretching his hole seemed pointless beyond belief.

 

“Oh yeah? What does that mean…”  Isaac had his arms folded and his head back, smiling one sided down at Aiden. 

  
“Just… we fooled around.”  Aiden said lamely. 

 

“Come here.”  Scott grabbed him by the arm and led him away from the chuckling Isaac, who shook his head and headed inside.  Aiden felt his cock react to his Alpha’s firm hand clasping his arm.  It was hot and sweaty and he could smell the leather from the football mixed in with Scott’s scent.  “Sit down.”  Scott directed them to a fallen tree at the back of the garden.  “What’s going on dude?”

 

Aiden shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Ever since Isaac and me joined, I’ve been having like super gay thoughts. Like _super_.  Ethan and Danny spotted it first and they thought if I had like a gay experience it might satisfy my curiosity.  It didn’t though… it made it worse.  Since we hooked up I’ve been obsessed, and just well… look at you…”  He nearly whined the last bit and as he waved at hand at Scott’s perfect torso. 

 

Scott sat up straighter and preened slightly.  “What…?” He asked innocently.  Aiden glared as the other boy yawned, raising his muscular, sculpted arms above his head and stretching, gorgeous, sun-kissed skin taut and inviting.  Aiden’s brows furrowed deeper as his cock went from interested to rock hard in the length of one stretch.  “Sorry Bro…”  Scott grinned and pushed his shoulder slightly.  “So… you’ve been having feelings for me?”  The Alpha asked.

 

“Yeah. I guess.  Not like romantic, I’m not sure I want to date you, like Isaac… but I’m totally drawn to you.  I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to be together… like together together…”  Aiden stopped, looking down.

 

“Dude, I’ll have to talk to Isaac, but we’re Pack right.  Anything I can do to help yeah…”  He reached over and threw an arm around his beta, shaking him a little.  As he did, Aiden felt his stomach clench and desire course through him.  Scott’s nose flared a little and Aiden froze, or at least most of him did.  His dick didn’t get the message though and seemed to be trying to explode out of his jeans.  He groaned is despair as he felt precum leak out just before Scott took another deep breath through his nose.

 

“Fuck… “ He breathed and moved his head, pressing his lips to Aiden’s.  This was nothing like Danny.  Danny had been tender, passionate and caring, loving the experience of being a teacher.  With Scott it was pure, unadulterated lust.  They pressed against each other, mouths devouring each other.  Aiden allowed himself to be pulled forward onto Scott’s lap, and into his arms.  The scent of desire coming off both of them was intense and Aiden ground down into the bulge in Scott’s shorts.

 

They pulled away from each other quickly as Isaac coughed loudly above them. Aiden panicked and went to run, but Scott’s Alpha grip on his was firm and he settled back on to the tree trunk.  When he finally risked looking up, he was surprised to see Isaac looking more amused than anything else.    
  
“Oh calm down, Dart.  Scott’s useless when he scents desire.  It’s like the easiest way to distract him ever…”  He was smiling at his boyfriend who looked like he didn’t quite know how to take that.  “Go inside, it looks like I need to talk to Scott…”  Aiden bolted up and away, palming his erection into the waistband of his jeans.  Before going back into the house, he paused at the back door and leant against the wall, trying to collect his thoughts.

 

As he closed his eyes, his other senses heightened and he heard the conversation at the end of the garden.  “Scott! I’ve just said… I’m not bothered.  I know you love me, and I love you.  We’ve been in each other’s heads, we’ve almost died for each other, and your ex-girlfriend stabbed me.  With knives.”

 

“What’s that got to do with it?”

 

“Nothing.  It’s just important to remember.”  Aiden chuckled and turned so he could peak back to where his friends were talking.  Scott was sitting with his legs together and Isaac was sitting on his boyfriend’s knees, legs wrapped around him.  The alpha had his head tilted back and was pulling himself up to kiss Isaac.

 

Aiden imagined himself in the tall boy’s place, kissing Scott again.  He sighed and closed his eyes again, listening in once more.  “So… what are we going to do about Aiden, Alpha-mine?”  Isaac was asking.

 

“I don’t know… if it’s a werewolf thing, maybe we should see if we could reverse it…?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“I don’t know… I mean Ethan’s gay… and they’re identical twins, plus they became a massive wolfy rage monster which must have been at least half gay!  I reckon it was always in there, and I just let it out…  Maybe he just needs to be shown the way.”

  
“Would you be OK with that… if I went of with him and we… you know…?”

 

“You know?!  Smudge, we’ve been fucking about three times a day for ages now, can you not even say it…. Ha… No, I was thinking something more together… like both of us.”

 

“Like a threesome?” 

 

Aiden’s eyes snapped up and he swiftly and hopefully stealthily went back into the den.  He sat on one of the spare chairs and half watched the game Danny and Stiles were playing.  Looking up and out a window he realised he had a clear view to the bottom of the garden.

 

Scott was highlighted in a pool of golden sunlight, hands on the log behind him and was leaning back.  Chest heaving and muscles bunching he was clearly panting.  Isaac was kneeling in front of his boyfriend; head bobbing up and down, on some of the downs, Aiden could tell he had swallowed all of Scott’s cock.

 

Aiden was fascinated.  Is that what he had looked like, sucking Danny off?  He was staring as Scott bucked and hunched forward, gripping Isaac’s hair.  His orgasm seemed to last for ages; long enough for Aiden to feel his own start building.  He whipped his head round and focused on the two boys arguing on the carpet in front of him.

 

Intensely focusing on Danny, whom he’d had sex with, and Stiles who was ridiculously cute, wasn’t quite the cure he’d hoped it would be, but it did give him enough variation to quell the rush of orgasm.  He controlled his breathing and started listing prime and square numbers, anything to try and settle himself.

 

He studiously avoided looking Scott and Isaac when they came in, but his nostrils filled with the heady scent of sweat and cum.  He shifted in his seat, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to squash away the erection that was persistently trying to return.  He sat that way for about thirty minutes as the Pack sat around and chatted for a while.

 

Danny received a text from Ethan and declared he was heading into town, and if anyone wanted to join him they were welcome to.  Stiles immediately agreed, and Aiden opened his mouth to say he’d join them when Isaac spoke over him.  “Aiden’s staying here… there’s some wolfy things which we need to discuss.”

 

“Really!?”  Danny’s grin was huge as he looked around at Aiden, Scott and Isaac.    
  
“What?!” Stiles asked, matching the looks Danny gave.  “Is it a Pack thing? Should we stay.”

 

Danny started bustling Stiles around the room, collecting shoes and jacket, “No, no, no.  Absolutely not.  This is a them thing.”  Danny sounded highly amused.

 

“Unfair,” complained Stiles, “I want a them thing. Come on, what’s going on.”

 

“You don’t want this them thing Random, I’m telling you…”  Danny trailed off, a considering look on his face.  “Maybe you do…”

 

“What!?  Danny tell me, I promise I’ll want it.”  Danny threw a look to Aiden and laughed.

 

“Maybe Stiles, tell you what.  Let’s go get Ethan and we’ll explain the thing and we’ll see if you want it…”  Scott was sitting open mouthed as the front door closed behind them, Isaac had a cushion covering his face, but from the way his shoulders were bucking up and down, he was laughing.  Aiden couldn’t concentrate on the boys who had just left, too focused on the two boys before him and what might be about to happen.

 

“Are Danny and Ethan going to take advantage of Stiles!?  Should we not do something?” Scott asked and Isaac threw the cushion at his boyfriend’s head.

 

“No! They’ll not force him, and Stiles will probably love it! No… we should focus on Dart here.”  Isaac was leaning forward and span his head to where Aiden was still curled up on the chair.  He swallowed as two pairs of hungry eyes studied him.  Cursing inwardly he felt his erection make reappearance under their scrutiny. 

 

“Aiden.  We’ve talked about it, and while we don’t know if it’ll help, we’re willing to give us… together… a go, if you want to.  But… as we’re,” Scott indicated to Isaac, “a couple, it would have to be with both of us.  How would that work for you?”

 

Aiden just nodded, not trusting his voice.  Isaac sighed dramatically and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and drawing him up and out of the chair.  He caught the look Scott sent to his crotch, and the smile that splashed across his face at the size of the bulge and couldn’t help but blush.  Isaac led them upstairs to what was nominally Scott’s bedroom, though it smelled equally of both boys at this point.

 

As the door closed behind Scott, a small part of Aiden’s brain registered the surprise that this was happening.  Then he felt fingertips dance across his shoulders and he turned to his grinning Alpha.  Just before he moved in for a kiss, he turned back to Isaac for permission.  At the thoughtful smile and nod of the head, Aiden turned back and stepped into Scott’s embrace.

 

Unlike in the garden, where the kiss was intense and needy, this one was slow and deliberate.  Aiden melted into it, feeling Scott’s strong hands grip his shoulders.  As he was revelling in the heady taste of his Alpha he felt Isaac move up behind him.  Fingertips trailed down the backs of his arms, sending shivers through him, which only made Scott intensify their kiss.

 

Isaac’s lips pressed against the back of Aiden’s neck, sending a spike of desire through him.  He pulled away slightly from Scott’s kiss and gasped as the bulge of Isaac’s erection ground into the crack of his ass.  Using the break in their kiss as an excuse, Scott whipped off his own t-shirt and peeled Aiden’s up and over his head.

 Pushing together once more, Scott pressed lips into one side of Aiden’s neck and after a moment Isaac started kissing the other side.  Aiden couldn’t decide whether to grind back into Isaac or forward against Scott.  He reached on hand behind him, and nestled it into Isaac’s hair, directing it back to his spine, wanting to feel that lightening bolt of desire once again.

 

As Isaac’s tongue lazily circled the top of his spine, his fingers started playing with the base of it, tickling just above the top of his jeans.  Aiden’s knees started to give out under the attention of the two boys and Scott pushed him back onto the bed.  Before clambering on himself he pulled off the last of Aiden’s clothes leaving him naked and exposed.

 

Isaac and Scott’s eyes briefly flashed yellow and red respectively as they devoured in the sight of their naked Packmate.  Shucking off the last of their own clothing Aiden felt his cock bob and drip slightly onto his stomach.  Scott growled low in his throat and Isaac matched him.

 

They both crawled up on the bed, one on each side of him, but rebuffed Aiden’s attempts to pull them further up. Instead, they each placed a hand on his cock and leaned into each other for their own kiss.  Aiden was wide eyed and loving watching them together, but nearly lost focus when they started moving their hands over his dick.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched his friends lower their mouths towards the head of his penis.  _They’re not_ … was all he managed to think as their battling tongues started to fight over, around and across his swollen glands.  “Fucking hell…”  he gasped.

 

Tongues and lips went up and down the shaft of his cock, meeting each other and driving him wild with excitement.  Scott shifted slightly and started lapping at his balls as Isaac swallowed his cock, sucking and licking at him.  “Guys…” he tried and failed to get their attention.  Scott moved lower and ran his tongue in the grove of his thigh as Isaac managed to move his mouth right down to the base of his cock.

 

Isaac left it there and started humming and using his tongue to tease the shaft of his dick.  Aiden tried again, “Guys… seriously… I’m not gonna last…”

 

“So don’t.  We’ve got time…”  Scott said from between his legs before taking Aiden’s balls in his mouth and humming too.  The vibrations and hot, moist mouth of Isaac gliding up and down deep throating him had Aiden ready to blow in less than a minute. 

 

“Guys…”  The urgency in his voice must have come through because his friends moved off his cock and linked hands again.  They didn’t move far though and Aiden realised they had positioned themselves right over his cock, so they’d be hit by his cum.

 

Groaning, Aiden desperately focused his vision on Scott and Isaac making out as long ropes of hot white cum exploded out of his dick and across their cheeks and lips.  As spurt after spurt shot out, they two boys only kissed with more vigour, lapping at his cum dripping from lips, cheeks and chins.  Aiden blinked and lay back.

 

 A short time later two pairs of lips, sticky and hot, trailed up his body, stopping to lick and tease at his nipples before settling back onto his neck.  Aiden could feel twin erections press into each side of his body.  Instinctively he turned and found Scott’s lips with his own, tasting his own seed on his Alpha’s lips.  Despite being momentarily sated and basking in the after effects of his orgasm, merely kissing Scott pushed his cock back into action.

 

He moaned into Scott’s mouth and his Alpha pushed up to climb on top of him.  Isaac scooted down the bed and started lightly caressing Aiden’s balls and cock, gently lifting it so when Scott ground his erection into well-defined abs, his ass brushed against the top his cock.  As maddening as Aiden found it, it was nothing to the noises it produced from Scott.

 

After a few moments, Scott rolled off him and onto his back, dragging Aiden on top.  Momentarily unsure what to do, he was thankful for Isaac pulling him down to repeat the process of making out around a hot, hard cock.

 

Isaac tasted just enough of Scott to confuse Aiden’s wolf sense, but he loved the slight difference in their lips and tongues.  He could feel his Alpha’s cock pulse and throb, oozing precum into their frenzied kiss.  Scott moaned and called Isaac up to him.  Aiden shifted and watched the taller boy crawl up the bed to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Aiden looked at the cock he’d dreamed about for so long.  It was everything he’d hoped it would be.  Never mind the length and girth, it was the taste that made Aiden’s brain spin.  It was pure, distilled sex.  It tasted bitter and salty sure, but more than anything it tasted of Scott, his Alpha, and it made him feel complete and whole to be swallowing down his deep, heady seed.

 

Scott made an incoherent noise as Aiden did his best to take all of Scott’s cock in his mouth at once.  As he nestled his nose into the dense hair at the base of his friend’s cock he became aware of Isaac shuffling up the bed.  Aiden looked up through his lashes and saw Scott’s mouth clamp around Isaac’s dick, moaning as his cheeks sucked in.

 

“That’s it Smudge, take it.  I’ll help our friend.”  Isaac looked Aiden in the eye and started directing him.  “Start under his balls, and lick all the way up.”  Scott raised his hips up and allowing him access to his perineum.  Aiden licked at the hot ridge, delighting in how the other boy quivered under that simple touch.  As he licked up, circling around the heavy, dense balls, his tongue was met by a thin line of precum that had dribbled out.

 

“Do that a couple more times.”  Isaac had his hands behind his head, and was slowly rocking his hips back and forth, face fucking the groaning boy beneath them.  Aiden completed two more laps with his tongue and looked up at Isaac.  “Circle your thumb around his head, get it all lathered in cum.  OH! Fuck Scott.”  He brought a hand down and gripped his boyfriends hair, holding him still, “Not yet, lover.  Aiden, once you’re all slick, you need to thumb his hole.”  Scott groaned at the instruction and pulled against Isaac’s firm grip, clearly trying to swallow more cock.

 

Aiden swallowed and nodded, then watched as his thumb circled and then disappeared inside Scott, making him grind back and down onto his hand.  Isaac spoke again, slightly breathless… “Oh God.  Right… press down slightly every time you swallow down as far as you can… I’m not going to last much longer.”  Smiling, Aiden did just that.

 

Scott was writhing on the bed as he tried to impale himself on Aiden’s thumb and take Isaac fully in his mouth.  The three boys all were panting, reacting to the Alpha’s lust and edging closer to orgasm.  Suddenly Isaac started cursing and gripped Scott’s head, holding him in place.  From his place at the top of Scott’s cock he saw the taller beta’s stomach clench and abs tighten as he unloaded into his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Taken unawares, too focused on Isaac’s pleasure, Aiden missed the warning pulses and suddenly his mouth was filling with cum. Instinctively, he swallowed, which created more suction, aiding to the orgasm coursing through Scott.  Miraculously, Aiden found he loved the taste of Scott’s cum and carried on sucking until ever last drop was out.

 

Finally pulling his lips free with a pop, he looked up at the smiling pair at the top of the bed.  “Come here you.” Scott pulled Aiden up in between them, wrapping a sweaty arm around his shoulders.  Isaac shuffled back a little and curled around Aiden’s other side.  Legs intertwined and fingers and hands lazily stroked naked flesh.

 

Slowly, hands drifted and started teasing at tender parts of the body.  Aiden moved his head slightly, settling his lips against Scott’s.  They breathed in each other and tongues occasionally flashed out and together.  Eventually, both Scott and Isaac found their way to Aiden’s throbbing cock.  “You up for something else, Dart?”  Scott breathed.  As Aiden nodded, Scott grinned and turned his back to his beta.

 

Blinking, Aiden froze.  In his wildest dreams, he never imagined Scott would be up for this.  Sensing his hesitation, Isaac reached around him and slowly stroked at Aiden, lining him up against Scott’s ass.  “Don’t we need lube…?”  Aiden asked and Scott reached under the bed and passed the bottle back to Isaac who used it to slick both ass and cock.

 

He then manoeuvred Aiden’s cock to line up with the wet and waiting hole and Scott whimpered.  It was all the encouragement Adien needed, and he thrust forward slowly.  Inch by inch, as gently as he could, he slid inside Scott, who reached back and grabbed a handful of ass, pulling him all the way in.  As he nestled balls deep into his friend, Aiden gasped and Scott hummed his pleasure.

 

Taking a cue from Scott, Aiden reached a hand back and grabbed at Isaac, trying to pull him forward.  “Really…?”  Isaac asked, surprised. 

  
“Mmmm-hmmm.”  Aiden moaned.  After hearing the click of the lube bottle he felt cold fingers massage around his hole, quickly slipping one, two then three fingers inside him.  Isaac chuckled and quickly realised that Aiden must have been experimenting.  Scott was moving in gentle circles, which had been distracting but was pushed back to an irrelevance as Isaac slid up inside him.

 

Experimenting with toys had nothing on the real of a real penis pressing up inside him.  Aiden’s breath quickly became ragged and shallow.  Isaac stroked his back and whispered to him to calm down and Scott twisted to allow Aiden to kiss him, settling into the feeling of being so intimately connected to two other people.

 

As he started getting used to the thick, hot cock inside him, and the tight welcoming hole enveloping his cock, Aiden shifted slightly and gasped.  The feeling of Isaac rubbing against his prostate was immediate and intense, but the feeling of warmth and pressure around his cock swept it away in a wave of pleasure.  

While Isaac seemed happy to allow Aiden to control the pace and motion of their coupling, Scott was anything but.  He ground back, hips snaking and twisting, matching Aiden’s own thrusts, expertly ensuring maximum pleasure for them both.  All three were glad they’d cum once already, or in Scott’s case twice, as it allowed them time to revel in the incredible feelings of being involved in such a hot and heady threesome.

 

Scott reached back round and grabbed Aiden’s hand, guiding it onto his cock, allowing his beta to stroke him in time with the thrusting and driving.  Aiden felt the orgasm starting to build, and gasped out, “Holy fuck guys.”  Isaac instantly started rocking faster and Scott changed rhythm to match.    
  
Aiden lost all sense of matching pace and just started pushing back and forward, desperate to release inside his Alpha.  He felt Isaac start to pant against his neck and then curl his legs up into him as the taller boys’ orgasm shot what felt like lava exploding up inside him.  The sounds Isaac made, and the feeling of cum bursting within him pushed Aiden over the edge and he yelled out as a massive orgasm gripped him.

 

He felt himself buck and slam hard into Scott as he emptied himself once more.  While there may have been less cum in this orgasm, it lasted a lot longer, especially when at the end he felt Scott tense tightly against him, spurting hot spunk all over his hand.

 

They lay there, connected and together, dicks slowly returning to flaccid, spent and exhausted.  This time when Scott turned back and their legs wove together, each closed his eyes and let heartbeats and pulses match to drift them into a dozing pile of teenage satisfaction.

 

When Aiden came round, he was wrapped around Scott, sticky and warm, but loving the easy familiarity of his Alpha’s form.  Isaac padded back in, still naked, and placed a large glass of water next to the bed before climbing in on the other side of Scott.

 

“So, Dart, did it work, are you cured?”  Isaac asked sardonically, knowing the answer.

 

Aiden sighed, unsure how to respond.  How could he explain he wanted this moment to stretch forever, and how little he wanted to let go of Scott, even if it was to pass him back to the boy he loved.  “I-“

 

“Oh, Aiden.” Scott mumbled. “I don’t care what you say, there’s no way this is a one time thing.  We’ll work something out, but I think this thing, whatever this is, is something we should explore.”

 

“Greedy.”  Isaac swatted his boyfriend’s bare ass, but smiled at Aiden and nodded, agreeing.

 

Extending his arms so Isaac could fully be brought into the cuddle, Aiden smiled and relaxed back into sleep.  He didn’t know what would happen next, but was looking forward to finding out…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-D
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
> Any other commentors who'd like to prompt anything other Teen Wold related... feel free! :-)
> 
> gstarrosstw@gmail.com
> 
> g*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Any comments or suggestions or requests gratefully received.  
> G*


End file.
